Total drama superpowers
by XxiloveIkutoxX
Summary: Apps closed ill like to thank everyone who sent one and I'm sorry for the people who didn't get selected now the story starts hopefully you guys will like it.:3
1. Chapter 1

my Story's needs 7 girls and 8 boys for my OC characters please. please send them through pm only please my story will be about total drama superpowers hopefully you guys will it this is what I need :

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Superpower:

Age(15-17):

Like to have a relationship (yes or no):

Everyday Clothes:

Hair:

Body type:

Eyes:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Other:

Bio:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear(s):

Talents:

Hobbies:

Attitude towards Chris:

Attitude towards Chef:

Audition tape:

Send in apps by try to answer all of my perspectives and it would be great if you could add Norte so I can get to know your character better either way its your character:)

heres my OC character

Name: winter blue

Nickname:none

Gender:female

Stereotype:emo

Superpower:controls water

Age(15-17):16

Would like to have a relationship:yes

Everyday Clothes:black t-shirt with white words that say " a lot of people die but only a few live life" black skinny jeans with ripped knee wholes black chuck taylor converse all star

Hair:hair goes below shoulder length side bangs cover one of her eyes with icy blue highlights

Body type:okay figure 5"5 weighs bout 116

Eyes:icy blue where's mascara and black eyeshadow

Swimwear:one piece midnight blue

Pajamas:midnight blue tanktop with black shorts

Formal:black dress that goes to her mid thigh with black flats and a midnight blue flower in her hair

Other:has snake bites tattoo on her wrist of black heart and wears midnight blue lipstick

Bio:her mom doesn't accept her as her child because she is different from her and her brother and sister but she loves her siblings and she doesn't like her mom she will do any thing to gets away from her and she's gone to juvie once or twice another reason her mom doesnt like her because she gets into to much trouble.

Personality:is really nice but can be cold hearted if she hates you

Likes:people like her out cast people who are not afraid of her and accept her

Dislikes:people who talk smack and pretends the don't drama starters queen bees people who try to be perfect

Fear(s):drowning to death

Talents:draws writes story's

Hobbies:watching anime and collecting bracelets also drawing

Attitude towards Chris:dislikes Chris hates him for being selfish

Attitude towards Chef:is sadden to see chef as Chris's slave so try's to be nice to chef

Audition tape :(is inside a room dark all you see is a girl with a cup of water) hi I'm winter I'm here too see if you could accept me (looks bored starts to move her finger and the water starts to move inside the cup) well if you would accept me that would be great and if you don't f*** you (screen turns black)


	2. Chapter 2

these are the people who I accepted and remember I need 8 girls and 8 boys

girls:

winter blue power water

Lilly Davis power fairy

Rosanna Blaine power light

Tanya Hartlyn power shrinking growing wings and crests magic

Alexandra Nightingale power shape shifting

Isabella Herrera power force fields

guys:

Tyler Bissix power transforms into feline predator

Cathian Garner power bends time

Manuel Carrion power Telekinesis

Christophe Travesti the ghost power He can fly and he can possess people

remember I'm accepting the first people who send there forms please send by pm thanks


	3. Final cast

Okay this is the final cast I'm sorry for the people who didn't get selected all of your characters were great thanks a lot.

girls:

Winter Blue power water

Lilly Davis power fairy

Rosanna Blaine power light

Tanya Hartlyn power shrinking growing wings and crests magic

Alexandra Nightingale power shape shifting

Isabella Herrera power force fields

Karitina Stonebell power nature and animals

Darcy Watson power controls people and read minds

guys:

Tyler Bissix power transforms into feline predator

Cathian Garner power bends time

Manuel Carrion power Telekinesis

Christophe Travesti the ghost power He can fly and he can possess people

Kaiden Manson power controls lightning

Damian Niall Williamson power can turn anything into gold

Riley Benjamin power strength and Heightened Senses

Campbell Saunders power levitation

Hopefully you guys will like it and if there is something in your guys character I'm not doing right please tell me also if you guys can tell me there weakness if not ill make one for them forgot to add that to the apps hopefully the first chapter will come out tomorrow.


	4. First part girl introductions

Hey everyone this is Chris McLean as your wonderful host. We will have 18 contestants fighting against each other to win 1 million dollars. Well lets met our conte stents . First up Tanya

Out came a girl with pink bangs and platinum blond hair she has lots of layers and has one cute little curl on the left side. She was wearing a shoulder less long-sleeve flower printed pale pink dress knee length she had forest green boots a pale pink head band a hat designed belt buckle and oversized pink tinted sunglasses with a brown over the shoulder hand bag she also has cyan blue eyes.

"Hey Chris how's it going" Tanya said happily as she walked toward Chris. "I'm fine now let's go to our next contestant Rosanna !"

A girl with vermillion blonde hair styled to an Emma Watson styled pixie cut wearing a sleeve less denim vest with a grunge styled stitches a black Metallica T-shirt shortened jeans with slight rips on the knees with black sneakers she also had a necklace with angle wings and her eyes were bright jade green.

"Chris please call me Roxie no more and no less and if you don't I'll shave you bald in your sleep" Roxie said with an evil smile across her face." Okay ill do any thing but please don't shave me bald said Chris holding his hair "go stand over there as far away from me while I present our next contestant Lilly".

Lilly had a black long sleeve lace shirt with a pair of dark skinny jeans and dark green converse she had long dark brown wavy hair that went below her chest and side swept bangs she has dark brown eyes underlined with black eyeliner has silver hoops and a silver necklace that says Lilly in cursive.

Hey Lilly how's it going said Chris giving her a smile. "It's going great thanks for asking" Lilly said returning the smile while she was getting in the line. Okay our next contestant is Alexandra

Out came a girl with pale skin and dark sapphire blue eyes her hair was dark blue and she wore a black tank-top with black skinny jeans and blue high tops

"Hey Alexandra" " hi Chris you can call me Alex " she said shyly as she past him to get in line. "Sure thing Alex here comes our next contestant Isabella

Isabella had hazel eyes and brown shoulder cut hair with two black berets she wore a red collard shirt with blue jeans and black converse

"Hey Isabella would you stand with the others." "um sure thing chris"she said smiling as she walk toward the other contestants.

Out came the next contestant with big ocean blue eyes long platinum blonde hair with long bangs she was wearing black combat boots with pink shoe laces white knee length socks had a black skirt and a blue tank top over it.

"Hey Kari I didn't get to present you out" said Chris a bit angry at her for cutting into his lines before he could say for her to come out. "Sorry actually not really and I don't need a stupid introduction from you" she said as she walked toward the other contestants. "Damn got to be rude any ways here's our next contestant Darcy".

Darcy had grey eyes her skin was pale and had lots of freckles has long strawberry blonde hair wearing an unbuttoned violet plaid shirt a black camisole black skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

Darcy walks past Chris and ignores everyone and goes to the end of the line" okay then last but not least I think winter came a bit early this year here is Winter" said Chris laughing at his own joke but suddenly stops when he's the only one laughing.

Winter had icy blue eyes her black hair goes below shoulder length and has icy blue highlights and her bangs cover her right eye she wore a black T-shirt with white words that says" millions of people die but only few people live their lives" she has black skinny jeans that has holes on the knees and black chuck Taylor converse all star she also wears midnight blue lipstick and black eye shadow and mascara and has snake bites lip piercings.

Did it just get colder here or is it just cause winter came"Chris said trying to make another joke which miserably failed and earned him getting flipped off by winter which made him get pissed off.

Well stay tuned for next time as ill present you the next 8 people of our competition said Chris waving good bye to the camera.

* * *

Okay well this is the first part which I just introduced the girls sorry for my grammar and everything else I did wrong but I didn't want to let you guys down so hopefully tomarrow ill do the guys and then ill go on from there:)


	5. Characters part 2

Welcome back everyone lets now introduce our next 8 contestants first up is Christophe

A boy named Christophe comes up wearinga red unbuttoned short-sleeve polo shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and khaki slacks his hair was blonde shoulder-length hair styled in big fat curls and his eyes are aqua but one thing that caught every ones eye is that he's a ghost.

" Chris your looking handsome today" said Christophe "don't i always but your not looking to bad yourself but got to admit looking ghostly today" said Chris with a smile across his face " we'll here's our next contestant Manuel.

A boy with a dark red buttoned up over-shirt and a black undershirt with blue jeans and black shoes came out to the dock he had a crew-cut hair style he had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hey what's up Manuel " said Chris

" nothing much old man now excuse me before I catch your old ness and makes me transform to look like you" he said while making a disgusted look and turned away from Chris. By then Chris was mad but kept his cool " okay next up is Cathian". Christophe Gave a glare to Manuel while he glared back.

He wore red time hoodie from Homestuck, with dark blue baggy jeans and black DCs underneath his hoodie he wore a black wife beater shirt his hair was black with a maroon overtone his bangs touched his eyelashes, and the rest was in choppy, wavy mess that went up to his chin. He has blue eyes and wears

oval rimmed glasses.

" I finally get to meet the all famous Chris McLean in person"Cathian said with a enthusiastic smile. Finally some one here shows me some respect but really wished it was a hot girl instead of a guy Chris thought

The next contestant wore a dark gray Pantera T-shirt, a pair of sand brown cargo shorts, and black Adidas sneakers. His hair is sleek dirty blond and is shaggy he has bright turquoise green eyes.

"Tyler! How's it going man has anyone told you that you look like that monster from Monsters Inc because you really do"said Chris. " Yeah i know it's cause I'm built pretty well" Tyler said as he tried to show off in front of the camera. Chris shoves him aside to get the camera going on him " okay our next contestant is Kaiden!"

Kaiden wore dark green nike shoes, black royal pants, a white tank top and a black leather sleeveless duster that reaches his knees his hair resembled to bob marleys dreadlocks and his eyes were brown.

"Kaiden wat up mon" Chris said he tried to do a Jamaican accent which totally failed. Kaiden rolled his eyes "dude Chris that's not cool you need to get some help for the sanity of others"." What ever mon" Chris said emphasizing on the mon part " here come our next contestant he's Irish and British and is a huge fanatic of the all boy band one direction give it up to Damian!

Damien wore a striped shirt and red skinny jeans his hair was Chocolate-caramel and had blue eyes.

Chris stared at him with his mouth open." Chris you might want to close your mouth before a fly gets in and lays its eggs in your mouth" suddenly Chris snapped out of his daze. "Yeah okay " he said still looking at him " okay next person come out"

The next person came out wearing a simple plain dark brown jacket with a white tee under it, and long black pants with white running shoes his hair was orange, his hair goes down to his neck and has light brown eyes.

"What's up Riley " said Chris as he puts his hand up waiting for a high five but Riley ignores him and passes him up "okay then" said Chris slowly putting his hand down as he spots the next contestant Campbell or a.k.a cam.

Cam wore a regular white shirt under his hockey varsity jacket and black skinny jean his eyes were brown while his hair was blonde quiff with brown high lights.

"Cam stand next to the other campers as ill announce some big news" said Chris with a creepy smile " okay happy campers guess what" most of the campers paid no attention to him " well you guys are getting two more campers Inferno and Janine come out you guys" he said with a smirk " I thought you said we were only going to have 16 campers"said Isabella "well yeah but I decided to make things harder for you guys"." What do you mean harder " asked Cathian with a question face expression. "You'll see "was all Chris said before the 2 new contestants came out

The first one was a girl her name was Janine she wore a red tshirt with a match on it, and it has singed sides she also she wore charcoal black leggings, and red Nikes. She had amber colored eyes and her hair was in a jaggedly cut pixie cut and wears a steampunk stood next to a guy who was the next contestant Inferno.

Inferno wore a red shirt with word written"Don't inflame me!" with regular baggy jeans and a red belt with plain black shoes

and leather jacket he had deep brown eyes and he has orange hair with inch bangs hanging a bit

in the front. He also wore a gold chain necklace and had a tattoo on the back of his neck of flames

"Sup Janine and Inferno how about you guys go meet the other contestants". "Whatever" said Inferno rolling his eyes at him. Janine walked by Chris "go burn in hell " as she snapped her fingers Chris started to catch on fire all the other contestants watched. Most of the campers laughed there asses off but they laughed even harder when chef poured a bucket of water on Chris's head. Luckily for Chris he didn't get hurt. Suddenly everyone stared at Janine for she was the first one to show her powers.

* * *

Okay so this is all the cast hope you guys don't mind I added 2 more characters also if you guys would kindly tell me who you guys will liked to be paired up with as a couple who you guys will like to be friends with and who you guys will liked to be rivals with would help me a lot also I don't want to make you guys upset by pairing you up with a wrong person thankyou guys hoped you like this chapter.:3


	6. Chapter 6

okay I'm sorry that I'm not going to finish this story ive been having some promblems and I'm not going to finish it if anyone would like to finish it be my guest I'm really sorry but this is life so I'm sorry :(


End file.
